1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor strip, and more particularly to a biosensor strip which can detect the concentration of a specific ingredient in the trace amount of a fluid sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A biosensor can detect the concentration of a specific analyte in a fluid sample, and the use of different reagents can detect a lot of kinds of analytes. In recent years, owing to people paying more and more attention to health, biosensors are equipped in most hospitals and families to detect the concentration of a specific ingredient in a human body at any time.
Biosensors are widely used for detecting the concentration of blood glucose. Blood glucose is a very important material for maintaining homeostasis in a biological body, if the functions of enzymes related to the control of the concentration of blood glucose, such as insulin, are not enough, diabetes may happens when the concentration of blood glucose being raised to a particular level. If the concentration of blood glucose is below the normal range, patients can suffer from unconsciousness and lowered blood pressure which may even result in death.
A biosensor is composed of a biosensor strip and a measuring device. After a blood sample reacting with a reagent in the biosensor strip, electrochemical or optical signals are produced. Then the measuring device is used for detecting the signals generated in the biosensor strip to determine the concentration of a specific analyte.
In order to obtain a blood sample of a patient, a syringe is pricked into the skin of the patient. The sample channel of a conventional biosensor strip is often larger, thus it requires more than 2 micro liter of the blood sample to get into the biosensor strip and to be detected. However, it may cause the patient's wound uncomfortable to obtain such volume of blood, and it is painful for the patient need to analyze his blood usually. In fact, it requires only less than 0.2 micro liter of blood to react with the reagent in the biosensor strip and detect the concentration of a specific analyte. Thus the conventional biosensor strip has improvement spaces.
Additionally, when a conventional biosensor strip is used for detecting a blood sample, it usually spends a period of time for the blood sample to completely get into the sample channel of the biosensor strip, and then the blood sample can react with the reagent, thus a round of measurement has to take a long time. In view of this, it is necessary to provide an improved biosensor strip for shortening the time of the blood sample getting into the sample channel.
Furthermore, although the composition of the reagent used in the conventional biosensor strip has been improved constantly, error value in some degrees is still exists in the results of detection, thus providing a reagent with improved composition to decrease error value is an important subject matter.